not a bad valentines after all
by Eyes 'Ruth-kun' Rutherford
Summary: Ayumu rejects Hiyono, and Rio rejects Eyes. Eyes and Hiyono ditch school to hang out and realize the secret feelings for each other. AU after book 12, but still follows the story afterwords in a way.


Hey. How ya'll doin'? just so you know lot's of fluff.

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope.

Eyes stood on the roof of the school. His heart pounding. His hands were starting to get sweaty. The bag he held behind his back felt heavier than it was. Finally Rio came through the door. "Why did you call me up here Eyes-kun?" she asked. Eyes opened his mouth. Then shut it. He did this three more times.

Finally he mustered up enough courage to say it. "R-rio…" "Yes?" she said getting really impatient. Eyes pulled the bag out from behind his back and held it out to her. "Rio…I-I love you!" he hide his fiercely blushing face behind his lavender bangs. Rio took the bag and opened it. She pulled out the silver necklace with the heart shaped locket at the end. "Oh Eyes-kun! You moron!" she snapped. "I don't love you in the same way. You should know that I'm been dating Kousuke-kun," she shrugged. "Why don't you ask some other girl? Okay?" and with that she threw the locket at his feet and left.

Eyes fell to his knees, and picked up the locket. He looked at it and then clenched it in his hand. "I'm so stupid."

Later at lunch "Where's Eyes?" Kanon asked, holding Ryoko's hand.

"Don't know." she replied, kissing him on the cheek.

"Maybe trying to get a girlfriend? Like you did?" Kanon blushed a light pink.

"Right."

"Look there's Rio. Maybe she knows." The lovely couple made their way over to Rio. "Rio, do you know where Eyes is? Kanon's getting worried."

"No. Not since I rejected him this morning."

"Oh. I hope you weren't too harsh. I know Eyes, and he can be really sensitive." Kanon stated.

"Yo! Peeps! What's up?" Kousuke said, as he walked over, he then leaned down and placed a kiss on Rio's cheek.

"Rio rejected Eyes and now we can't find him."

Kanon replied. Then Ayumu and Hizumi, hand in hand came over.

"Hey what's up? Where's Rutherford?" Ayumu asked.

"Rio rejected Eyes and now we can't find him." Kanon repeated himself.

Suddenly Eyes came up. "You know, not everyone needs to know." he stated simply. He looked around. "What?"

"Where were you?" Hizumi asked.

"I had some make up work to do. Why?" He then counted each of the people there. "Where's…um…Hi-hiyono? Right? (he received a nod from Rio.) So where is she?"

"I rejected her earlier. Haven't seen her since. Why?" Ayumu stated.

"Why'd you reject her?" Kousuke asked.

"I'm gay. Can I help it?" he replied. "Hey, Eyes why'd you try asking my girlfriend out? Eyes?" Kousuke looked around finding Eyes was no where.

Eyes was walking down the hall, when he stopped in front of the locker making sniffling sounds. He then reached out and opened the door, revealing a crying Hiyono.

"Hiyono? Are you alright?" He asked as he crouched down in front of her. She looked up in surprise.

"I'm alright." she whispered.

"Your lying. Your upset. Why?" he pressed.

"It's nothing."

"Liar. Is it because Ayumu rejected you?" He saw a pained look cross he face.

She hung her head, "yes."

"It hurts don't it?" she nodded in reply.

"How would you know? I doubt you of all people would know."

"Oh really? I just had my heart ripped to shreds earlier by Rio." He said as he sat beside her. He then stood and held his hand out to her. "You should know that your not alone in this. Just stay strong. And I'll stay here next to you, if you want. I mean…" His face turned tomato red. "You shouldn't get upset over that loser, okay?"

Hiyono smiled as she took his hand. "Alright."

"How 'bout lunch? We can go wherever you want."

"Is it alright to ditch?"

"Dunno. But who's gonna complain? Our rejecters? To what?" Eyes made a dramatic pose, "Reject us again? I think not."

Hiyono and Eyes began to walk away from the school. They laughed and joked and just had a good ol' time. First they went and ate at a close café. Then they went from store to store. In one store, Hiyono stopped to try on an outfit, when she came out he was nowhere in sight. "Eyes?" she called. She walked down a few aisles, and still didn't see him.

"Eyes?" she called again. Suddenly she saw two arms place something around her neck. "Isn't it beautiful?" Eyes whispered in her ear. Hiyono nodded. It was a silver necklace with the heart shaped locket at the end, when she looked closer at the necklace, she could see that there was words engraved in it. It read

"Beloved…" she whispered, "Eyes where'd you…?"

"You like it? It was my mothers," he looked out the large glass window of the second floor.

"Your mother's…" Hiyono gasped. "Do you- what happened?"

"My mother was hit by a car just outside our house, and the whole accident sight caught fire. I didn't care what happened to me and ran out to save my mother, but she was trapped and that's where she would die. But before she did, she placed her necklace around my neck and said that, to wear it always and, one day when I was older, give it to my fiancé…" He looked away, his face red. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"Eyes…I would be honored to be your girlfriend. And what's the point of dating if you don't get married one day? We have been friends long enough, right? I mean we've known each other for a while. So why not?" Hiyono said.

Eyes stared at Hiyono in disbelief. His body trembled as he continued, "but how could you even like me? I'm just so messed up and-"

"I don't care! What I'm trying to say is I love you. And I think that, I don't think I relized it but, I loved you after that ride in the taxi. So do you think you could love," Hiyono hung her head as she continued. " An 'annoying girl' like me?"

"Of course! And your not annoying! Who ever told you that is more of a liar than Kousuke!" Then he surprised her by wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into a hug.

"Thank you." Her voice scarce a whisper. She wrapped her arms around him and just cried.

"Thank you." Her voice louder this time.

"Thank you!" Her voice even louder. "I love you Eyes Rutherford! I really do!"

"I love you too, Hiyono." He gently nuzzled her. "And don't forget that I'm always right here for you Hiyono. Don't ever forget that. And you want to know something funny? I think I fell in love with you at first sight." Hiyono pulled back and stared into those blue eyes of her new boyfriend. and stood on her tiptoes and leaned forward. Eyes met her half way and the stood there, locked in a passionate kiss.

Isn't that so sweet? Review! Over and out!


End file.
